


you give love a bad name

by Eddaic



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, The whole thing is one big misunderstanding, self-indulgent nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddaic/pseuds/Eddaic
Summary: Amanda thinks Kirk will make a wonderful addition to the family.





	you give love a bad name

**Author's Note:**

> Title very obviously from Bon Jovi's song.

**you give love a bad name**

The first time Spock calls someone by a given name, it takes a moment for the static in Amanda’s head to clear off and leave behind the realisation that her son is on a first-name basis with a human.

A _nickname_ basis with a human.

"Sorry," says Amanda, still blinking, "do you mean James Kirk?" She had looked up the name of Spock's new captain as soon as he was reassigned to the _Enterprise_. Spock had always referred to his former captain with a respectful 'Captain Pike'. The very idea of calling him 'Chris' or even 'Christopher' would have thrown him into a seizure.

"I do." With that, Spock continues seamlessly to speak about the science labs, the efficiency of the new crew, and his duties as both Science Officer and First Officer. When he finally stops, Amanda realises she had not been listening, still dazed by the use of 'Jim'. Some other (sur)names had been thrown in that she recalls vaguely: Sulu, a Russian-sounding name, a doctor's, and some woman's.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Spock, that's all quite...fascinating," Amanda manages to say at length. There is a pause, during which Spock raises an eyebrow in perplexity. She is still in a stupor and unable to use her tongue intelligently, and so, for the first time in her life, she says goodbye before Spock does. She can almost feel Spock's surprise through the screen.

Amanda leans back in her chair and steeples her fingers together – a habit picked up from Sarek.

_Jim. Jim Kirk._

The name sticks. Crisp. Playful. Authoritative. Jim Kirk must be a charismatic man. How nice that Spock has such a good friend. Amanda is already thinking of welcoming Kirk into her home. And if Sarek dislikes that, well, he does not have to be here while she entertains the captain.

***

It has been two months since they last communicated, and by now Amanda knows from her research that Jim Kirk is blond, a mite short for a starship captain (5'8"), and witnessed the Tarsus IV catastrophe. She asks about him the next time she speaks with Spock.

"He is well." Spock sounds peeved. Odd. Amanda has many times heard her son sound disappointed, proud, even sorrowful (in his own Vulcan way), but rarely _annoyed_. In her experience, Spock has a high tolerance for most unpleasant things – unless Sarek's prediction has come true and Spock's Vulcan manners are slipping.

"Is everything all right with Captain Kirk?" She cannot bring herself to call him 'Jim' yet, even in her head, and Spock might take offence.

"Why would it not be?"

Amanda shrugs. Before she can speak further, Spock continues, "Although he has an unfortunate tendency to allow Doctor McCoy on the bridge for no reason but to indulge in gossip."

Doctor McCoy? "Gossip?" she says blankly. She cannot imagine a starship captain _gossiping_ on the bridge. Or perhaps she has lived on Vulcan for too long.

"The two do nothing but talk of trivialities," Spock sniffs, and Amanda bites back a giggle. "And Doctor McCoy makes it difficult to concentrate on my work."

"Who is this McCoy?" Amanda is curious. For Spock to casually mention someone twice in such quick succession is almost unheard of.

"A witch doctor, in my opinion," Spock deadpans.

Amanda releases a startled bark of laughter. "Good heavens, Spock, what has the poor man done to earn your disdain?" She had not heard such distaste from her son even for the boys who bullied ( _harassed_ , she thinks darkly) him at school. For a moment, she becomes afraid. "He hasn't...hurt you, has he?" she says, voice tight. If he has, Starfleet will soon be receiving a very long and _very_ angry message.

Spock snorts. Amanda wonders if she should see a physician about her hearing, and then stares at the porcelain figurine on her bedside table and waits for it to come alive.

"No, he merely reduces the efficiency of the _Enterprise_ with his constant poor attitude and lack of skill."

Amanda sighs, relieved. "Must be a temporary doctor," she mutters, mostly to distract herself from her needless fretting.

Spock looks pained. "He is the Chief Medical Officer."

"...Really, now?" Why are they talking about some quack? Why have they talked about him for so _long_? And why has Spock, without constant prodding, given so much information (and so many opinions) about him? "Tell me more about Kirk," she says, swerving their attention to more important things.

Spock, of course, barely tells her anything she does not already know. It appears she will have to be patient to find out more about this mysterious captain of his.

***

When Amanda hears of Spock's disastrous marriage ceremony, she has to wring her hands to stop herself from breaking her mother's tea set. After cursing T'Pring, Stonn, and even T'Pau (and chasing her husband out of the room), she collapses in a chair and tries to calm herself. She is not Vulcan, but she recognises the merits of the Vulcan ways, and so she draws deep breaths and tries to think of where to go from here.

Aside from contacting Spock to ask after him, there are, she decides, people to thank. Jim Kirk, of course, for accepting the challenge so bravely, despite not knowing all the risks. ("And pray, why did he not know all the risks?" she fumes). And then there is the nameless doctor who accompanied them and, she had heard, pulled a few tricks with his hypo and essentially saved the day. She would gift them both something, but that would be difficult, and Spock would be embarrassed (and he does not need more embarrassment – not now).

She calls Spock and asks to see Jim and the doctor.

"Mother," says Spock in a placating tone (and sometimes he resembles Sarek so closely she forgets he is half human), "my friends did what was logical. One does not thank logic."

"No, indeed," says Amanda, resigned, though she does not believe it. "Even so, if you cannot bring them here, thank them for me."

"I see no reason to," Spock says, "but since you deem it important, I will do as you wish."

Amanda nods and then pauses, thinking of how the male at a Vulcan marriage ceremony is accompanied by his closest friends. Two. Her son has two close friends. On Vulcan, he did not even have acquaintances. He would return from school, meditate, feed his sehlat, and study. On occasion he would accompany her to the market or help her in the kitchen. "Spock," she says, "who is this doctor? If I cannot see him, I would at least like to know his name."

Spock furrows his brow slightly, appearing confused. "His name is Doctor McCoy," he says, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

Amanda gapes. "The one you called a _witch doctor_?"

Spock has the grace to look abashed. "Yes."

"He is your _closest friend_?" Her voice has gotten rather shrill.

"I would not..." Spock wags his mouth a couple of times, and suddenly appears very, very human. "He and Jim are my closest friends." He says it quickly, with the air of one ripping off a bandage.

" _How_?"

Spock says he needs to go. He apologises and switches off the screen before she can get another word in edgeways.

***

Amanda is so excited to be aboard the _Enterprise_ that she cannot be troubled by her adamant son and even more adamant husband.

At the hangar deck, she recognises Kirk from pictures, and does not even have to try for her most winning smile – it comes naturally, as a response to his magnetism. There is a man standing beside Spock, with eyes bluer than his uniform and a face that seems used to scowling, if the lines on it are any indication. He is quiet and unobtrusive, and Amanda forgets about him entirely for the rest of the day.

Jim Kirk exceeds Amanda’s expectations. Charming, well bred, and possessing a fierce, though muted, intellect that shines through in his mannerisms and speech. She imagines him striding through the halls of her home on Vulcan, enquiring after this and that and enjoying the vast computer library. (According to Spock, he likes reading classics – a quaint habit that Amanda both shares and finds terribly endearing.)

It takes some effort to not imagine him and Spock leaning close in austere hallways, their fingers lightly touching.

At the evening reception, Amanda finds herself flanked by Spock on one side and the man in blue on the other. The man is courteous enough, using the correct turns of phrases (with a subtle Southern drawl), and then mentions that he is a doctor.

 _Ah?_ thinks Amanda. This man is probably CMO McCoy – no other doctor would be wearing the dress uniform.

Kirk and Sarek are whisked away by the Tellarites, and when an argument looms Kirk smoothly steps in and stops it. Sarek says, "You are correct, Captain. Quite logical," and Amanda thinks, "Well, that makes it easier." It would not do to have Sarek snub a prospective family member. (He may not be on speaking terms with his son, but he disapproves of Spock’s decision, not of Spock himself. Moreover, Amanda is certain it will all blow over.)

She is distracted from the scene when McCoy says, "Spock, I've always suspected that you were a little more human than you let on. Mrs. Sarek, I know about the rigorous training of the Vulcan youth, but tell me, did he ever run and play like the human children, even in secret?"

It is a bit of a probing question, but McCoy poses it with such playful mischief that Amanda cannot be offended. She finds herself merrily telling him about Spock's pet sehlat, earning a mortified glare from Spock. McCoy gives a smile of such gleeful jubilance that she is overcome with fondness for this contradictory doctor.

Yes, Spock has chosen his friends well.

(She finds it somewhat queer that Spock stands so close to Doctor McCoy, but if Spock speaks of Kirk and McCoy in one breath, they likely are both in the same neighbourhood.)

Later, after the drama has winded down and the operation is done, Spock tries in his weakened state to return to his station. Before Amanda can reprimand him (something she has over the years found to be futile), McCoy says, "You _are_ at your station," and bullies him back into bed. Amanda is impressed, and then remembers to feel bad about doubting his capacities in the past (mostly brought on by Spock's comments). 

"I have never seen him look so happy," Spock says snippily.

And McCoy, honest to God, tells Spock to shut up. He tells his _commanding officer_ to shut up and argues with Jim (and wins).

Perhaps this is just what they need, Amanda thinks, amused, while Spock and Kirk look at McCoy morosely. A mulish Southern doctor to put them both in their place and remind them to take care of themselves. She must prepare at some point to receive McCoy at home as a beloved guest.

***

Amanda thinks it peculiar that Spock chose McCoy as the vessel for his _katra_ (Why not Kirk, or Saavik?), but she is too elated to care about specifics. Kirk is radiant with joy and Spock is already piecing together his broken memories, and when they face each other, Amanda sees a puzzle made complete. The _Enterprise_ crew gather round Spock and she realises, with no small amount of warmth, that her son’s family is bigger than she had thought.

When Spock returns from Earth, Amanda is there to receive him. She embraces him, glad he is safe after yet more dangerous stunts with his crew, and after she lets go she finds McCoy hanging back and smiling awkwardly. She cranes her neck to locate Kirk, but he is not there.

McCoy says, “Madam,” with a polite nod, hands behind his back like a schoolboy.

“He wishes to be ‘shown around the town’,” says Spock. “I told him I would be the logical choice as a guide.”

“Certainly.” Amanda is still bewildered. After a moment she realises she is being rude. “You will be staying with us, won’t you?” she asks McCoy.

“I told him he could have one of the guest rooms,” Spock says. “However, he seems intent on refusing.”

McCoy gives a shamefaced laugh, his shoulders hiking shyly. Amanda is struck by a feeling that he is, despite appearances, a tender-hearted man. “I feel like I’m intruding,” he mumbles to the ground.

“Nonsense!” says Amanda, abruptly bent on McCoy staying with them. She grips his upper arm and begins to stride towards their waiting shuttle. McCoy trails after her obediently, throwing a brief, helpless glance at Spock. _Stubborn, my foot_ , Amanda thinks as she ushers him inside.

McCoy turns out to be an ideal guest, keeping his room neat, offering to help with the cooking and cleaning, and frequently complimenting both her and her house. Spock, for reasons unknown to her, seems vexed about this. He sits at the kitchen table hunched over his PADD while McCoy and Amanda slice peaches for a cobbler, chatting happily.

“Spock,” says Amanda, “why don’t you come over here and help us?”

Spock grimaces.

“Ma’am,” says McCoy soothingly, “it’s all right. Too many cooks spoil the broth.”

“You are not making broth,” Spock puts in.

“It’s a _saying_ , Spock. I don’t understand how you can be so familiar with Terran literature and not know these things.”

“In the same way that you are a doctor by profession and yet do not know much of medicine.”

McCoy sputters and grabs a wooden spoon like he is about to brandish it at him before he seems to remember he is in someone else’s home. He puts it back on the counter and glowers at Spock, who smugly returns his attention to his PADD. Amanda stifles a laugh. Despite their words it is clear they are dear friends.

Early the next morning she chances upon the two standing at the entrance of the house. She is about to greet them, but for some reason finds herself feeling that she will be breaking a moment, and tucks herself behind a pillar. Ladies do not snoop – she is merely looking.

McCoy is dressed in one of Spock’s robes, the folds loose and inelegant on his reedy frame. Spock is wrapping a burgundy scarf around McCoy’s head and telling him it will be useful in case of wind, while McCoy squirms and fidgets, clearly unused to being fussed over. When Spock is done, McCoy thanks him and fumbles in his cotton sling bag, checking the contents. Spock gazes at him, a strange look in his eye.

Something slots in Amanda’s mind. It is no grand revelation, no shining light from heaven – just a little voice going, _Oh_.

They begin to descend the stairs, their shoulders brushing. Amanda watches on, shaking her head and smiling.

A silly misunderstanding. She will not tell anyone about it.

_-finis-_


End file.
